Father's Day
by bubble drizzles
Summary: It's Father's Day. How does the gang celebrate it? Especially now that they all have k-i-d-s. /ONESHOT. Rated T for a little bit of language.


_**A Percy Jackson oneshot.**_

_**Father's Day**_

_**by: bubble drizzles**_

_**Disclaimer: Since, it's Father's Day, I think I'll let my dad do the honour, ready dad? **_

_**Dad: Ready, Gigi. *clears voice* My daughter does not, uner any circumstances, own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. She wishes she did. No, seriously, she asks me to give her the books, the movie, the CHARACTERS, even the damn ownership for her birthday, for Christmas, every year. Yeah, she's kind of crazy and weird bu-**_

_**Me: That's alright dad, I think they're clear.**_

**AN: Hey! It's Father's Day! Not where I live .. but it's father's day! Somewhere ... heh. No, seriously, happy father's day to all daddie's out there! Even though I'm not gonna be celebrating today, I thought I'd make a Father's Day oneshot ... just something special. Cause I might not be celebrating today, but Percy and the gang are! So .. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy was woken up by the sound of his loving daughter's voice, "Daddy. Wake up daddy." He felt her small hands shake him, "Daddy, get up." He mumbled something even <em>he<em> couldn't understand. "What if he doesn't like it mommy? What if he's mad I woke him up?" His wife's chuckle came from his other side, "Of course he'll like it, honey. Daddy's gonna love your surprise." He felt the bed move a little, like someone had sat on it, "_If_ he wakes up. Do you think he's preten- _AH_!" He opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing his daughter and tickling her. She laughed and laughed, as she tried catching her breath, "Stop it, daddy." He put her down by his side again, the little girl smiling like crazy. Make that two, Percy was grinning like an idiot. Erm, three, Annabeth had a small smile formed on her lips.

"Good morning Liv," The Hero of Olympus said, kissing Olivia's head. "Morning Wise Girl," he planted a small kiss on Annabeth's lips. "I think I heard someone waking me up," he turned to Liv, "What was that all about?"

The sea-green-eyed girl pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and gave him a cute smile, "Mommy and I have a surprise for you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, really, come on!" She dragged him to the living room, "Surprise!"

A blue Maserati Spyder. His dream car.

Percy was speechless, "W-W-What ... How? Woah."

"You like it?"

"I love it! Come here, give me a hug!" The little girl ran to her dad and gave him the biggest hug ever,

"I love you daddy, happy father's day!"

"Aw, sweetie. Thank you so much. I love you too. You both," he said, giving his wife a passionate kiss, "Just one question. How did you guys fit that in here?"

"Oh," Annabeth answered, "Being a demigod has it's privileges. I have my connections ... "

* * *

><p>"Happy father's day dad!"<p>

Travis felt something tickle his nose and swatted it away with his hand. Big mistake. His face felt all sticky and ... was that shaving cream he was tasting? He opened his eyes and just couldn't process what he was seeing. The room was tpeed, the walls had 'Happy father's day' written on them, and a picture of him was painted on the wall behind him. He tried to move but found out he was taped to the bed. He had never felt so proud of his kids. "Oh, this is the best father's day present of all times."

His wife didn't think so, though. Katie opened her eyes and moaned, "Uhh, what?" But her moment of confusion didn't last very long. This was _Katie Gardner_ we were talking about, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?" She turned to look at her 7-year-old twins, "ANGELA YASMIN AND LUKE EVAN!"

Travis put a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, calm down-"

"Calm down? They trashed our room! Look at this!" She turned on him, "But of course you love it. This is _exactly_ what you used to do to me! Except yours wasn't to celebrate anything. No. You simply did it for the fun of it! And no sweet messages, no 'I love you Katie', it was always written _'Katie Gardner sux'_ on the walls of my cabin! No wonder Mother didn't want me to marry you... Sure, she warmed up to you later, but after all you ever did to me? I should've known our kids would be like you. Kids, why? _Why_? Don't you love mommy? Why did you just HAVE to be like your father?"

"Are you PMSing?"

"What's PMSing?" Young Luke asked.

"No _shit_ Sherlock! So what if I'm PMSing? Do you have anything against it? Will you stop loving me just because I'm PMSing?"

"Honey, the kids-"

"The kids will have to know about it sooner or later!"

"You are so much like your mother..." Travis grumbled.

"You see that sweeties? Daddy's saying mean things about grandma. You heard that Angie? Lukey?"

"Dad didn't say that mom. He was just saying that-" Katie interrupted her daughter,

"You're on your dad's side? Gee, thanks. It's nice knowing my kids don't love me."

"Mom! Of course we love you! We're sorry, we'll clean up the mess."

Katie sniffed, "No, don't worry. I'm sorry. I ... I over-reacted a little."

"A little?" Travis exasperated.

"Shut up or you won't get your gift."

"Fine."

"I'm really sorry guys. Mommy's PMSing. You'll learn what that is later, Angie, later in life. And you won't like it." She sat up, "I better go make breakfast."

"Don't worry mom, we already made breakfast." Luke informed.

Travis raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yup. A father's day gift for you dad."

"Ooh, what are we having?"

"Cereal!" The kids screamed excitedly, along with Katie, while Travis just groaned. "Oh, and we got you a new prank book, dad!" That sure made the older Stoll _very_ happy.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Jason yelled, entering his house. "Skye? Pipes?" <em>Hm, maybe they're sleeping,<em> he thought. He walked into his bedroom, but his wife wasn't there. He went to his daughter's bedroom, but there was no one there either. _Where could they be? Maybe they went for a walk while I was running. _He decided to take a shower. He climbed up the stairs again, only to find a note stuck on the wall. "Go to the bathroom," the note said. He frowned, but followed instructions. Getting there, he found another note, stuck to the mirror, but saying "Go to the basement." He sighed and smiled, already knowing who might have written these. Actually, he was sure who wrote these, seeing as it was a handwriting of a 5-year old. He went to the basement and yes, there was another note. It said, "Now go to the kitchen ... while singing Eye of the Tiger and pretending to be grandpa Tristan in the King of Sparta movie." Yeah, he could see there was a touch of Piper there. Skylar couldn't possibly know of both that movie and that song ... Nevertheless, he did as he was told.

_"Risin' up, back on the street._

_ Did my time, took my chances._

_ Went the distance now I'm back on my feet._

_ Just a man and his will to survive." _He sang, while pretending to be fighting.

_"So many times, it happens too fast._

_ You trade your passion for glory._

_ Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past._

_ You must fight just to keep them alive."_ He could hear his daughter's giggles as he neared the kitchen. He took a baseball bat from the table and ran to the kitchen, now also dancing.

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight._

_ Rising up to the challenge of our rival._

_ And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night,_

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeeeeeeeeye of the tiger."_ He stopped singing, dancing and acting and took a bow, while his girls clapped, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Happy father's day, daddy! You were awesome!" Skylar said.

"Thanks Skye! What's this?" He asked, taking in his surroundings. The kitchen table was full of hair products, shirts, shoes.

"Well honey," Piper spoke, "That's part of your gift. A full makeover. We'll help you get ready for the Father's Day Party at Leo's and Reyna's."

"Typical Aphrodite," Jason mumbled.

"Well, if you don't want it ... I guess you won't want the second part ... "

"What's the second part?"

"Skye, dear, explain to daddy what the second part is."

"We're going to San Francisco!" Skylar yelled.

Jason's face lit up at the mention of his old home. "Fine, we'll do the ... makeover."

His daughter smiled, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!"

_Hm, _he thought_, Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

><p>"Come on Thals, you can do it," Nico supported his girlfriend, "Breathe in, and out, in, and out-"<p>

"Gods dammit Nico! UGH!" Thalia yelled, "This fucking hurts!"

They were at the hospital, where the young woman was going into labor. She was only 17, seeing as she had quit the Hunters two years ago, while her boyfriend was already older than her, 23. It felt weird at first, Nico, that young boy she helped rescue, who was almost 6 years younger than her, was now 6 years _older_. They found out they had feeling for each other, and she, after much thinking, decided to quit the Hunter. She thought Lady Artemis wouldn't take it, she thought she'd be furious. But no, not really. She didn't really hate Nico, since he'd helped in the Titan War, and also because his sister Bianca was a Hunter. She was sad to see her lieutenant go, but was happier knowing she had found true love, something Artemis had once tried, but never achieved. Now, Thalia wasn't really sure she had made the right decision. She loved Nico, she did, but giving birth? Not her favorite thing.

"FUCK YOU NICO! FUCK YOU! Why did I EVER let you touch me? UGH! I shouldn't have left the Hunters, no! AHH! This hurts SO MUCH!"

"Easy Thalia, easy," her doctor, Will Solace, son of Apollo, told her, "She's coming."

Nico grabbed her hand, but she slapped his, "NO, NO, NO! Do you have ANY idea how much this fucking HURTS? UGH! WHEN WILL THIS END?"

He might not have been feeling what she was, but he knew if it made Thalia scream and cry, it must be _very_ bad. He ran his hand through her hair, "Shh. It'll be alright. I'm here Thals, I'm here for you."

"She's coming, she's coming." Will warned,

"AH! When the girls said this hurt, they meant it!"

"Seriously, Rachel almost tore my hair out."

"Speaking of her, how is she? I haven't heard from her or Michael lately. How are they?" Nico asked.

"Pretty good. Mike's already 5 ... they're gonna be at Leo and Reyna's place later today, for the party. It's gonna be good, catching up with the old folks-"

"I'm GIVING BIRTH HERE! Will you two SHUT UP? This is not the TIME or PLACE to be catching up on LIFE!"

"She's coming, just one more push Thalia, one more ..."

Thalia let out a heavy sigh as Will took out her baby girl. They heard her soft cry and Thalia couldn't stop a tear from streaming down her own face. Will wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to the ex-Hunter, who kissed her forehead.

"She's beautiful," Thalia said, turning to Nico. She was surprised to see him crying.

"She is," Nico noted, "She looks like you."

Thalia bit her lips, "I love you Nico."

"I love you Thalia. And I love you too, Bianca Luna di Angelo."

"Happy father's day."

* * *

><p>The party was good at Reyna's and Leo's house. Everyone was talking and catching up on life. All the teasing (Connor and Travis), pranking (Connor and Travis), and threatening (everyone else, especially Thalia, who seemed to have recovered very well and was able to go to the party) continued. Olivia, Skylar and Kenna (Connor and Nyssa's 6-year old daughter) were playing with their dolls together. Aidan (Leo and Reyna's 5-year old son), Keith (Grover and Juniper's 6-year old), and Mike were trying to convince Troy (Clarisse and Chris' 6-year old son) and Luke to play tag with them, while Angie and Willow (Juniper and Grover's 7-year old daughter) were trying to act grown-up and were talking about ... life. Yup, everything was just as it needed to be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? Pretty long right? Heh. I loved making up kids ... I like searching for names that have special meanings, according to who are their parents. I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the <em>new generation<em>! Woo! So, review, please! And sorry about the spelling typos and all that shizz.**

**Laterz!**


End file.
